(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning method for orthodontic appliance and structure thereof, and more particularly to a positioning method and structure which enables fitting of orthodontic appliances to be more convenient and more efficient, thereby reducing fitting cost.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In general, when straightening crooked teeth, orthodontic appliances are normally attached to the surfaces the teeth, after which each of the orthodontic appliances are tightly connected. Traditional fitting methods of orthodontic appliances roughly follow the following steps:
1. First fabricating a dental mold according to the condition of the teeth of the patient.
2. Drawing a cross line on the dental mold, and coating the inner edge with wax material.
3. Aligning the orthodontic appliance with the inner edge of the dental mold according to the cross line, and then forming a basic unit for a single tooth using powder molding.
4. Binding the basic unit and the orthodontic appliance using a flexible member.
5. When fitting, applying an adhesive to the orthodontic appliances, and attaching one by one to the teeth of the patient.
6. Removing the flexible members and taking off the basic units, thereby enabling the orthodontic appliances to be fixed to the dental surface, and then connecting each of the orthodontic appliances to complete the fitting.
The aforementioned fitting method of orthodontic appliances of the prior art can only be used according to the teeth of an individual patient; moreover, a professional dental lab technician must match up and fabricate the basic units, and the entire fabricating and fitting process is labor intensive and time consuming, efficiency is poor, and cost of fitting is relatively high, thus increasing the economic burden on the patient. In light of this, the applicant, having accumulated years of experience in related arts, and through continuous research and experimentation, has endeavored to provide an improved positioning method for orthodontic appliance and structure thereof, with the intention of enabling fitting of orthodontic appliances to be more convenient and providing a more efficient fabricating process.